


Redemption

by drizzle_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: hp_drizzle, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzle_mod/pseuds/drizzle_mod
Summary: Hermione reads that muggles have found solitary confinement is inhumane and damages people. Prisoners after the last war were kept for safekeeping in a basement of the ministry- locked in snowglobes. They were forgotten and alone for five years. The only contact they have with people are a few sheets of paper that family can use to send messages. Draco is concerned because his father stopped writing to him a year ago, and complains to the ministry. Constant snow and dungeon are all that he ever sees. Hermione hatches a plan to execute some humanitarian aid, consulting with Luna's father in law. She sneaks into the ministry with a hat box that is bigger on the inside than the outside, and then finds her way into the Malfoy snow globe.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to mods for decreasing stress.
> 
> **ARTIST:[LEMONADE8](https://lemonade8.livejournal.com/)**

**Redemption**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **ARTIST:[LEMONADE8](https://lemonade8.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
